Interference
by harrypotterhunney6512
Summary: What will happen when both Ron and Harry like Hermione? Who will she pick when she is torn between liking both of them? Will this ruin Ron and Harry's friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my second Fanfic! And it is probably going to be a series! Hope you like it!

Interference 

**Chapter 1.**

Hermione stood surveying herself in the mirror, waiting for the Ron's owl telling her when she would be able to go down to the burrow for the rest of the summer.

She had definitely changed, he hair was no longer bushy, but met her shoulders in beautiful light chocolate waves, her eyes were still the deep brown, her teeth no longer uneven, but straight and white. Hermione's mother had always said that her eyes flashed when she was angry, and got very large when she was upset. Hermione, who had never seen this, didn't think her eyes weren't anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps her most alarming change was that she was no longer had an awkward adolescent body. She was sixteen, very thin and curvy. She moved down to her clothes. Hermione may be a witch, but she loved to dress in muggle clothes! She was wearing a short (but not too short) jean skirt and a baby tee shirt that said "Holliser CO." Hermione, who didn't like to wear a lot of make up, was simply wearing some mascara, blush, and the usual foundation for ance (even though she rarely had acne).

Lost in her appearance, Hermione heard a soft hoot and knock on her window. She crossed the floor and opened the window, "Hello, Hedwig" she said, taking the owl onto her arm and setting it on the table. "Harry must be at the burrow" Hermione muttered, giving Hedwig a watering dish and some owl treats.

She opened the letter, her eyes moving down the parchment.

**"Hello Hermione! How's your summer going?**

**Harry arrived today, and we'll have the floo network add your fire place so you can come to the burrow tomorrow around noon!**

**Love, Ron"**

_It certainly is strange for Ron to say "love", _Hermione thought to herself, _but I am being ridiculous, it means nothing._ She told herself firmly.

Hermione arrived at the burrow the next day (wearing another jean skirt, her hair up in a messy bun, and a spaghetti strap shirt) at noon to find the whole Weasley family sitting in the kitchen waiting for her arrival. When she came out of the fire, there was silence. Every one was staring at her.

"Umm.. Hi everyone" Hermione said nervously, what were they all looking at?

Mrs. Weasley seemed to come out of her trance and she said "Hello, dear. ... My.. Don't you look beautiful!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley" Said Hermione, blushing. _Could that be why everyone was staring at me, because I look pretty?_ Hermione thought. _No, that can't be it... Do I have something on my face?_

Harry's POV

Wow. Look at Hermione! She grew up! Why can't I look away?

Ron's POV

Hermione is sooo HOTT!

(End POV)

Hermione put her trunk upstairs in Ginny's room, followed closely by Ron and Harry. Once they got up there Hermione turned, surveyed the boys and said "Okay! What should we do now?"

But the boys seemed incapable of speaking, they were still staring at her. Hermione turned and looked at herself in the mirror, there was certainly nothing wrong with her. What were they looking at?

Hermione, while wondering why they had all stared at her, said "What are you two looking at? Do I look bad or something?"

Harry, Who seemed to have found his voice, said "No! You look... great! Really great!"

"Yeah, you do, Hermione" Ron agreed, drooling.

Hermione looked at the boys, they had grown up to.

"_This might be a good year..._" Hermione thought, smiling in spite of herself.

**Ok. I know that was short, but I just want to see if I get any reviews! If I do, I'll continue it.. if I don't, well... Idk**.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Paige**


	2. Almost Kissed

**Okay... well I was thinking and I realized that this story is quite.. well stupid. I mean Hermione is, well in my opinion, probably very pretty in the books. But she is a little.. well un-Hermione-ish in this story. I liked it at first but.. idk.. but if you guys like it, it doesn't really matter what I think! lol. Well, I hope you like it, but if you guys don't, well, I'm gonna delete it. Happy readings! Oh yeah, when I write "Wizarding Wireless" that's a radio station I made up!**

**Interference**

**Chapter 2: Almost Kissed**

The golden trio survived the rest of the summer without much excitement (except that Ron's hair caught fire when he threw a jinx at Ginny and it rebounded on him.)

They all arrived at Kings Cross on September 1st on time, without the usual chaos of being late, so the teenagers had plenty of time to find a compartment on the train. On the way back out of the compartment, so they could say good bye to the Weasley's, Hermione tripped on the hem of her robes, fell on Ron and Harry, and caused her robes to ripe all down her front. Many boys' heads poked out of their compartment to stair at Hermione's now revealed chest.

Ron's POV

Oh my god... they're huge!

Harry's POV

(drool, drool, drool) _She's my friend! _What's wrong with me!

Hermione hastily muttered "_Repario"_ and could feel her cheeks glowing bright red.When she noticed the boys were still looking at her chest, Hermione coughed loudly and obviously until they came back to their senses.

"_Oh my gosh, I can't believe my ropes ripped! They were brand new... why are Ron and Harry still looking at me? That must have been the first time they've seen a chest before if they're so unfamiliar... " _Hermione started to feel very smug that Harry had never seen another girl's chest before. "_Why do I care! He is my friend and that is his business!"_ As the trio continued walking down the aisle neither of the boys seemed to notice that a battle was going on inside Hermione's head:

_He's my best friend! How could I even consider the possibility that I liked him!_

But another voice awoke inside of her head,

_But you like him, even though he's your friend! Don't you? And you don't want him to see anyone's chest but yours!_

_How do you know who I like! Mind your own business!_

_I am you, I know what you like, and it's name is : Harry Potter_

_Shut up! Who cares what you think! At least you're not broadcasting it to the world! So it doesn't matter!_

_How do you know! Are you listening to Wizarding Wireless right now?_

_I'm not talking to you anymore, this is ridiculous! _

"Hermione, are you still with us?" Hermione came back to her senses and saw Harry waving his hand in front of her face. Her stomach lurched at the way he said her name.

Mentally slapping herself for liking Harry, she replied "Wha--? Oh, yes, Harry, I'm fine."

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the castle and the feast were both as magnificent as ever. Nothing happened, however, until the three Gryffindors were back in the common room.

All fed, watered, and sleepy, Harry, Ron and Hermione were just about to say good night when something very exciting for Hermione happened. Harry, who had been writing to Mrs. Weasley a thank you letter, dropped his quill, and both he and Hermione bent down to pick it up. They lightly bumped heads, then looked into each other's eyes. They continued to stair at eachother as they slowly stood up, and they came closer, it seemed as they were going to kiss, they were getting closer by the second. Their lips were about to meet, but Ron, who had been watching them carefully, said "OKAY! Time for bed, Harry! You need your rest! Quidditch practice starts tomorrow." Stepping between Harry and Hermione, Ron ushered Harry to bed, and Harry who was still looking into Hermione's eyes said "Good night, Hermione."

Hermione stood rooted at the spot where she had almost kissed her crush, until Ron, having made she Harry got to sleep, returned and said very flirty to Hermione "Heyyyy Hermione. You look very niceee. Want to go to the room of requirement.. and well _you know!"_

When Hermione got the hint of what Ron was talking about she blushed and said "Umm. No, I don't think I will... got to get to bed, you know.. like you said.. we have lessons tomorrow." And she turned and went up to the dormitories her head buzzing.

_We almost kissed! But Ron ruined it all! What's his problem? And what he said about the room of requirement! Was he just kidding? He better be! I would never, ever! Why wouldn't he let Harry and I kiss? And why didn't I tell him off for interfering with out love lives! I guess I feel sorry for him.. but why? Surely he just doesn't want Harry and I to become so close he can't be around us... of maybe he likes me? No, of course not. He likes Lavender? Doesn't he?_

Hermione plopped onto her bed, and fell asleep almost immediately, having dreams of trying to run to Harry, but Ron kept getting in front of her and preventing her to get to Harry. Hermione some how thought the dream Ron was just like the real Ron.

**Ok, Well I made it a bit longer so I hope you liked it:)**

**Paige**


End file.
